


One Bartender to Another

by riazi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riazi/pseuds/riazi
Summary: Two bartenders discuss drinks, business, and the state of the Alpha Quadrant
Relationships: Guinan & Quark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	One Bartender to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a discord challenge forever ago, finally deciding to post this

Quark's bar was noisy and filled with more species than usually showed up on the Enterprise. The crowd was a bit rougher than she was used to these days, but Guinan enjoyed the atmosphere anyway. Making her way to the bar, she was just in time to snag a stool next to a bald yet rather dashing Lurian.

She nodded at him, then turned to the Ferengi behind the bar. She took in the liquor collection on display in a glance, before ordering, “One Edosian Blue Fizz, please.”

The Ferengi visibly hesitated, before pulling several bottles down from the shelf.   
  


“You'll want the Talarian gin, not the Tellarite,” Guinan interrupted as he reached for a bottle.

“You're someone who knows their alcohol,” a smarmy voice broke in. A different Ferengi shooed the bartender aside and grabbed the correct bottle. Guinan eyed the expensive outfit and smiled.

“I just know what I like, Mr. Quark.”

“Welcome to my humble establishment. Just Quark is fine, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” he smiled and began pouring precise measures into a tumbler.

“I'm Guinan. I got advised to come here by an old friend.”

“I always appreciate a friend of Dax,” Quark said with a sharp look in his eyes. “Proprietor of Ten Forward on the Enterprise, hmm?”

“Word gets around,” Guinan demurred. “Don't skimp on the Barzan bitters.”

“Expensive tastes,” Quark commented, but obligingly gave another dash of the ornate bottle.

“When you live as long as I have, you learn not to settle.”

“Ah right, El Aurian. One Edosian Blue Fizz, for the lady,” Quark announced, pouring the concoction over a frozen Bolian snail egg and presenting it to her.

Guinan took a slow but generous sip and savored it. “You make a good drink, Quark.”

“It's a pleasure to have such a discerning customer.” He started replacing the bottles on the shelves. “You know, the Federation flagship isn't where I would choose to set up shop right now. With the war with the Klingons and all.”

“I wouldn't think the station closest to Cardassian space would be any better,” Guinan commented. “And that wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant is right out your window.”

“Rule of Acquisition number 62: The riskier the road, the greater the profit.”

“Ah, but remember Rule of Acquisition number 125: You can't make a deal if you're dead.” Guinan took a long drink. “I think we've both been around long enough to know when to get out.”

“Fair enough,” Quark said quietly.

“Now that I know you know your stuff,” Guinan began after another sip of her truly excellent cocktail.

“Do I hear a business proposition?” Quark asked, smirk appearing on his face.

Guinan smirked right back with a nod. “Being on a Federation ship isn't always the best for my supplies.”

“I know what you mean,” Quark murmured, taking a quick glance around. “The hew-mons seem to think synthale is all we offer.”

“Chief O'Brien?” Guinan chuckled.

“The worst,” Quark groaned. “What supplies did you have in mind?”

“I can get the basics from my usual contacts,” Guinan explained. “I am running low on quality Saurian brandy. I trust you have some decent vintages?”

“I have a case of 2298 tucked away for a special occasion.”

“Is this a special occasion?”

“I have a feeling it might be,” Quark leaned in closer. “What else?”

“Four cases of Bajoran springwine, a bottle or two of Calaman sherry, a bottle of Enolian spice wine, and I wouldn't say no to a barrel of chech'tluth if you had one,” Guinan listed off.

“Now, now Guinan,” Quark chided. “You know that smuggling Enolian spice wine can land you in prison.”

“Oh, really?” Guinan replied, face completely clear.

“I do happen to have _everything_ you asked for,” Quark said. “And I'm prepared to offer you a wholesale price, one bar owner to another, with a small finders fee of course.”

“Of course. I'd put all that at 8 bars of gold pressed latinum.”

“You've clearly been on the Enterprise too long! It's worth at least 10!”

“And just what is this deal for?” a gruff voice interrupted.

“Just a standard transaction between two bartenders!” Quark protested. “This is Guinan, from the Enterprise.”

“Constable Odo, right? I've heard a lot about you,” Guinan said.

“The Enterprise, hmm? Please submit a bill of sale before you leave, but I trust there won't be any problem?”

“Of course not!” Quark insisted. Odo harrumphed and walked away. Quark turned back to Guinan, “I'd be willing to let it go for 9 bars and 10 strips.”

Guinan smiled coyly, “How about 9 bars, and 2 bottles of Altairian Grand Premier.”

“Deal,” Quark said. “I'll have it delivered to the Enterprise before you ship out.”

“And I'll pay then.” Guinan popped the snail egg into her mouth.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Quark produced a PADD with a receipt, notably missing the Enolian spice wine. Guinan approved it with a press of her thumb.

“Before I go, you have to tell me who your tailor is,” Guinan said, standing up and leaving a few slips of latinum on the bar to pay for her drink.

“You're in luck,” Quark smiled again. “His shop is just down the promenade-Garak's Clothiers. I appreciate a woman with a good sense of style.”

Guinan just smiled at Quark. She nodded to the Lurian still seated at the bar and made her way to the promenade.

“She's a different kind of woman, isn't she Morn?” Quark mused. Before the Lurian could reply, Quark noticed one of his waiters. “Hey! I don't pay you to flirt!”


End file.
